


FOB Lyric Drabbles

by leere



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the lyrics came from, in my mind, in no particular order. Definitely not true; just my imagination. And probably too cliché to be true, too. (update: i'm never gonna continue these they're lame lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got a Dark Alley...

**Set in: mid-2004, maybe?**

Pete's adrenaline-filled and slightly drunk when he approaches Patrick and kisses his neck while they're finishing Saturday. It's the last song and the last concert, and he's yet to do anything on this tour to make the fangirls scream, even though they've done two dozen shows in the last month. But when he finally does it, the girls go crazy, and Patrick jolts at the feel of his lips, and Pete grins and backs away to go watch Andy beat the shit out of the drums. 

Afterwards, Pete's surprised when Patrick grabs his arm and pulls him away for a moment.

"Stop doing that," he says sharply.

"What?"

"Kissing me on stage. People are gonna - they're gonna think there's something going on. With you and me."

"I didn't kiss you, I tenderly pressed my lips against your neck. There's a difference."

"That's still, y'know. Suggestive. Don't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"Because! Just don't, okay?"

"Why, though? It's not serious. It's a joke."

"Because it's a terrible joke. It's awful." 

"That's - why?"

"It's hopeless, Pete! Give it up!"

"What are you - what's hopeless? Us?"

"There is no us. Don't even - that's not even what this is about."

"You think we're hopeless."

"Pete, goddamnit, stop! It's not - we're not - we never were anything to begin with, and we're not anything now."

"That's a lie."

"Yeah, I guess those just won't stop slipping, huh?" Patrick glares at him, and while his voice sounds shaky, there's nothing but angry hurt in his eyes. They look at each other for a moment, and then Patrick turns and stalks away.

Pete watches him go. Then he goes to write a song that would quickly become Patrick's least favorite off of From Under the Cork Tree - for several reasons.

"That's about me, huh?" he asks Pete one day when they're in the car with the album playing and that song comes on. He's frowning, and he hasn't smiled the whole drive, though they'll be reaching some important award show soon.

Pete doesn't answer until they're pulling up to the red carpet. "Force our smiles, baby, half dead," he says, just before the song sings the same thing and the limo driver turns it off.

Patrick makes himself smile as they get out and the cameras immediately start flashing. Pete hooks an arm around him, beaming at the photographers, and Patrick tries not to wince when Pete's nails dig into his bicep. He bends to put his mouth by the singer's ear, and to any onlooker it'd look like it was just a pose for the pictures, but Patrick barely caught Pete breathing, "But we never had it all."


	2. Alpha Dog

**Set in: during Summer of Like (Warped Tour 2005)**

"You know you're not the first, right?" Pete looks up at Mikey, who's absently toying with the emo's hair and playing on his Sidekick. The younger Way brother glances down at him and quirks a thin brow, and Pete adds, "Or the last."

****

Mikey stares blankly at him, then looks at his phone again, indifferent, and says, "But I am the prettiest."

****

Pete studies him, then says, "Possibly." He's thoughtful for a moment, then adds, "I think your brother's got you beat though."

****

Mikey smirks but doesn't say anything.

****

Pete keeps the words in his head until a few blowjobs later when he's headed back to the FOB bus. Andy's sitting on the couch, playing on his Nintendo DS. He glances up. "You look sex ruffled. Mikey?"

****

"No, Ray," Pete answers sarcastically.

****

"Ah, yes, the god-like hair is unresistable to any mere mortal, so I don't blame you."

****

Pete smiles, grabbing for his notebook. "Where's Trohman and Stump?"

****

"No clue. Yeah, yeah, no! Fuck, no, I died! Goddamnit!"

****

There's a moment of silence, with Andy fuming and tapping at his DS furiously, and Pete scribbling the conversation with Mikey down, and then the door flies open, and the two missing Fall Out Boys come stomping in.

****

"Frank Iero is a fucking cheater," Joe says, going straight to the cabinet for potato chips. "There's no way anyone is that good at poker. It's impossible."

****

"The guys in My Chemical Romance molested me," Patrick says solemnly, taking a seat. "Gerard kept trying to play footsies with me, and he kept looking at me with this stupid, slutty expression, and Ray somehow "accidentally" got his hair in my face thirty plus times, and Frank gave me a hickey for no reason. Mikey wasn't there, and Bob was relatively quiet, but shit, don't play poker with the other three guys in MCR."

****

Joe laughs, crumbs spraying everywhere from his mouth. "Patrick's like, 'I'm straight, and I have an attractive girlfriend with nice boobs and I don't need your foot massaging my balls, GeeWay, thank you.'"

****

"Oh, _that_ kind of footsies," Andy snickers, still focused on his DS.

****

"I didn't say all of that, I just told them that'd I'd appreciate it if they didn't violate me."

****

Andy chuckles, eyes never leaving that little screen. "Those My Chem fuckers are gonna gayify all of us, I swear. Mikey already got Pete."

****

Joe snorts and looks at said emo. "Whatcha writin', Pete?"

****

"Your eulogy," Pete answers sourly. "What do you think?"

****

Patrick comes up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He bends down, squints to read when Pete's written, then hums. "Glad you're writing again. It's been a while."

****

Pete shrugs and dots an i. "Just needed some inspiration. Mikey provided some."

****

"Yeah," Patrick nods.

****

Pete jots _omegalomaniac and alpha dog_ down in the margin, then shoves his notebook aside and goes to kick Joe's ass at Mario Kart.

****

He rediscovers that particular notebook page three years later, and he frowns down at it before going to email the words to Patrick.

****

The singer responds two hours later with _Welcome to the new deja vu._

****

_yeah,_ Pete writes. Yeah.

****


End file.
